


dissatisfaction

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500, i dont think, im just sad and projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: your name is DIRK STRIDER and you talked to your ex about your feelings last night, but that somehow only made things worse on your end
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 13





	dissatisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> im sad again sorry dirkjakers i had to project onto dirk

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and you’re so dissatisfied.

Last night you, out of pure loneliness and desperation, got up the nerve to talk to your ex and tell him so many things you couldn’t tell him before. You spilled your metaphorical guts at his feet and told him every fucking searing thought that had tumbled around your brain from 12 to almost 3 am. You fucking confessed how much you love him and how you cant let him go.

Every single goddamn person you’ve opened up to about him has said it may just be best if you let him go. But you just fucking.

Can’t.

And god it’s fucking frustrating. 

You hate the heat and how it settles on you when your fan is off. But you’re getting cold. And there’s nobody to hold you to warm you up. There’s no advice that hasn’t been given. No inch of this apartment that hasn’t been wandered in the dead of night when you’re restless but it’s too late to go out. No snack that hasn’t been gagged at the sight of.

You just sit on your bed and watch some anime on your bed with your glasses off despite your sensitive and poor eyesight.

Your brain is desperate to just convince him to feel the same about you. Even when he said to your face that he’s not even sure that what he feels about you is love anymore. He just likes that you’re so willing to indulge him in affection whenever he wants it.

You’re desperate.

You so horribly just want to text him and say, “Can we just pretend that you feel the same? Can you please just lie for my sake?” But you have too much goddamn pride for that.

So you sit in deafening, lonely silence because it’s just easier that way.


End file.
